


My Fair-Weather Friend

by craigstalldaddy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigstalldaddy/pseuds/craigstalldaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem. Kyle is Stan's fair-weather friend. He will always trust Kyle to be there when Stan needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fair-Weather Friend

A poem,

“My Fair-Weather Friend”

 

Deep within the hills, there rested a village, weak and small,

Where kids scraped their knees as they fall,

With a constant adventure and an often close call,

There lived a boy named Stanley, who was as lovely as a doll,

_He and his fair-weather friend._

With all of his loving, he loved his friend, Kyle, so.

For his friend, he’d tread for hours in the snow.

For his friend, through any trouble he’d undergo.

He’d loved his friend as long as he could remember, even though

_Gone was the friend, in the end._

 

Stanley would be confident even when betrayed.

He’d be confident, even when his friend had not stayed.

He wanted friendship, he needed not aid.

It bothered them not – the promises unmade,

_He and his fair-weather friend._

But then, something caused him to say,

“He shall be there for me, one day!”

But no one believed him, saying it was not his friend’s way.

And just as his happiness had gone astray,

_Gone was the friend, in the end._

 

As poor Stanley sat upon the floor,

He found he’d frown, forevermore.

His chest grew heavy, his heart grew sore,

All for a friendship for

_He and his fair-weather friend._

As if by fate his friend walked on by.

He was there in time to see him cry.

Seeing him, the friend did not ask him why.

He walked away, before Stanley could reply.

_Gone was the friend, in the end._

 

From the floor he rose.

He refused to allow these feelings to impose,

He loved his friend, despite the woes.

All of the troubles come from, townsfolk suppose,

_He and his fair-weather friend._

Chasing his friend, Stanley began to sob.

He sobbed so hard, he began to throb.

He sobbed so loud, he looked a slob.

Troubled, he began to call, “From my heart, you rob!”

_Gone was the friend, in the end._

 

When he was done, he began to dry his face.

He told himself, “I’ll give him space.”

He told himself his friend would come, at his own pace,

And when he did, they could embrace,

_He and his fair-weather friend._

And when his friend came back again,

Stanley knew his worried had been slain.

He trusted his friend to be there when

Only his sorrows would remain.

_Gone was the friend, in the end._


End file.
